how seto kaiba created the pepsi symbol
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: seto bad thought nothing more yy/s/r one shot!!! compleated


Kari: this is my new one shot Yami k.: we personally dun like the pairings but if you think about it there is little other choose Kari: oh well I thought of this idea when I was in my SETO KAIBA hyper mood (I link everything to Seto) and my friend pointed at a Pepsi symbol and this story began to develop in my head Yami k.: well anyway the pairings are s/r/yy yes this is a threesome, um we dis Honda, Pegasus, and the Ottawa senators flag that ra-dammed flag!!!! Kari; we hate it and they are everywhere *pulls out flame thrower * but we still love Canada and want a Canadian team to win SO GO- no I can't do it Yami k.:. We live in Ottawa it is okay to say we love them Kari: fine .GO SENS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami k.:O.o if you keep this up people might think you like them Kari: um yeah right anyway Mokuba is a goth and the beginning is messed up cuz' I wrote it late one random night Yami k.: though it is what we are told we do the best LEMONS!! Kari: yeah!*tarts to toss lemons in the air * *one hits her Yami * oops anyway I think we should start I no own yugioh so pwease be nice kay? Yami k.: this has adult content so read at your own risk, and we have been told me and aibou are good at writing lemons so we wont waste your time ^.~  
  
HOW SETO KAIBA CREATED THE PEPSI SYMBOL  
  
It was a normal night for Seto; it was currently 9:00pm he was in his little brother's room. Said little brother had already fallen asleep, leaving Seto sitting at his desk with his crayons. Seto decided to draw a picture and started to go through the colors..green, yuck..black, no the paper is black like everything else..blue! O.O my favorite color!! Seto not being able to think of anything to draw slipped into one of his favorite pastimes, daydreaming (hey it's mine too!). Most people thought he was cold and did a lot of work; he really just held a pen and looked at paper, while daydreaming. The things he 'built' are all failed prototypes on his way to making the ultimate flapping coat! (The duel disks [battle city] were supposed to be little fans that stay in front of him). He did most of this to impress a certain two people. Yami, ahh the leather wearing sexy Egyptian. And Ryou, soft, sweet, fucking sexy voiced boy, oh that accent. I guess I have exotic tastes. Yami, well look at that hair, I really think him and that guy Vegeata *from that show Mokuba watches * have a secret, no not that kind. His eyes are deep red like that kool-aid crap Mokuba drinks. Speaking of Mokuba, where is the little goth? Little goth you ask? You should see his room every thing is black and he wears more make-up than Pegasus. Yeah though even Pegasus is not as bad as that stupid queer flag, that one for that Canadian team Honda watches. He is another mystery of life does he think that hairstyle is cool or something?  
Oh well now we go back to my brother, his room is all black, and he was pouting earlier because I wont let him touch my room. Well actually he is currently hanging upside down from his closet pole (A.N you know the part for hangers), damn he is still smoking .. I told him to do that outside. (The idea for this part I got from Yoji [wk] in crawfish). Hn he doesn't fool me I know he is asleep, he seems to have inherited one of my greatest traits; sleeping while looking awake. It helps during those long cooperate meetings. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~um it gets lemony now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the oh-so-wonderful daydream, and what a wonderful dream it will be. Yes it'll start out with me in a chair and a lap full of sexy pharaoh yesssssss. the lights go low and a single spotlight singles on a single crawling figure. There is Ryou, crawling towards him a little bell collar jingling as he seductively moves towards him. The only things he is wearing is cat ears and the collar  
"Meow" Ryou said seductively rubbing against Seto's leg.  
"Yami, I think you should be more like Ryou here and wear less clothing"  
"Hn, if you say so Seto-sama (A.N: to many s's)" Yami stood up and began to strip as Ryou crawled into Seto's lap in Yami's place. Yami slowly ran his hands over his own body, carefully removing his clothing. Seto never took his eyes off the body slowly becoming revealed. Until that is he felt a nip at his thought, then a tongue flick out and lick the bitten skin.  
"Ahh" Seto hissed at the feeling. Looking down he saw Ryou-kitty began to unbutton Seto's shirt.  
"Sorry little sexy sex kitten (A.N: eh? that's corny)" Said Seto as he held Ryou's wandering hands (A.N: can you say idiot?)  
"MMMRRRAAOOWW!!" Cried Ryou looking upset. Yami walked over clad in nothing but tight-fitting leather pants.  
"Bad Seto don't make kitten cry" Yami picked Ryou up and cradled him like a mother does her child. Ryou began to purr, and lick his chest. Yami (he knows how to appreciate Ryou) closed his eyes as Ryou found a nipple and began to play. Seto moaned, watching these two 'play' was giving him one hell of a hard-on.  
"Kitty you should return to your master" Yami purred himself but still loud enough for Seto to hear "he will be good this time" Ryou nodded and sprung out of Yami's arms and strait into Seto's lap (A.N: don ask how). He began to undo Seto's shirt again licking the now exposed flesh, this time Seto was smart and let his little 'kitten' do his work.  
"Ahh!!" Seto moaned as Ryou finished unbuttoning his shirt and thrust his tongue into Seto's navel in a very suggestive manner. Pushing the offensive shirt off of his shoulders, and Yami lost his pants (A.N: that's not that is it?)  
"Setoo" Ryou purred swatting at Seto's pants a slightly annoyed expression on his girly features. Yami leaned on the arm of the chair and watched as Ryou fiddled with the belt. Giving a growl of frustration when it wouldn't come (A.N: heh heh no pun intended).  
"Ryou sweetheart, Keep Seto busy and I'll get the pants" Yami said. Ryou smiled and pushed Seto back. Seto fell on a gigantic fluffy bed. Don't ask how, after all this is Seto's mind (but don't tell him or *gasp * there will be no lemon cause' Seto will go and sulk in a dark room) Ryou sat on Seto's stomach, bending down to kiss him as Yami worked the pants off. Seto thrust his tounge nto Ryou's arm sweet warm mouth. Yami finally relived Seto of his pants (that blasted buckle Seto should go pant less (A.N: * drool*)).  
"mmm .pretty" Yami murmured and took all of Seto in his mouth at once. Seto screamed or would have had he not been engaged in a passionate lip-lock with Ryou, so instead he bit down on Ryou's lip; drawing blood. The coppery taste of Ryou's blood entered his mouth, but Ryou didn't seem to notice because he kept up the kiss with Seto. All he could do is moan into Ryou skillful mouth under the pleasure of Yami's equally skillful mouth if not more so. \  
Yami removed his mouth and spoke to Ryou  
"Ryou baby could you prepare Seto please" Ryou smirked (he didn't do so often for if he did Seto would probably jump him and rape the poor British boy. Ryou began to suck on three of his fingers seductively. He then proceeded to push one into Seto stretching him. Seto gasped at the digit in his body but still watched as Yami moved behind Ryou and did the same, he could tell because of the face Ryou was making an odd mix of pain and pleasure. Soon Ryou was thrusting back on Yami's finger that was in his body. Seto began to move on Ryou finger had in him. So rationally Yami and Ryou added another to the one already stretching the boy in front of them. After completing a scissoring motion with the two fingers a third finger is added.  
Yami removed the fingers and Ryou whimpered missing the fingers. But he still continued to prepare Seto. Not after to long Seto was also ready so Ryou also removed the fingers and filled him with something else, slowly though centimeter by agonizing centimeter. Ryou waited for Seto to adjust to the pain of having Ryou in him, Ryou purred into his ear the entire time to help calm him. Seto began to shift his hips back onto Ryou.  
"Hold a sec Seto-sama" Yami said quickly thrusting into Ryou all in one shot, Ryou cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. This sound was music to Seto's ears not that he was listening, he was to busy lost in the pleasure that coursed through him as Ryou was forced deeper into him from Yami's thrust.  
"Ready?" Yami managed to gasp out through the pleasure Ryou's tight body brought him.  
"Hai" Seto said a little more than shakily; looking up at the pleasure filled faces of his dream lovers (literally). Ryou had his eyes scrunched shut holding back a moan. Yami was breathing deeply holding Ryou's hips, eyes half lidded and darkened with lust. At Seto's command Yami pulled all the way out and slammed into Ryou.  
"Ahhhhh" Ryou moaned out. Seto was not unaffected by Yami's latest thrust and also cried out  
"Ahhh!!!" Soon the three had set up a rhythm; Yami would pull out, and thrust back in, Ryou would move to meet Yami's thrust causing him to pull out of Seto then slam back in. Ryou would hit the spot in Seto that made him see stars every other thrust or so seeing as he couldn't concentrate (gee I wonder why?). Yami on the other hand only was fucking someone not being fucked as well so he could concentrate on driving Ryou wild.  
Ryou reached down and began to stroke Seto's weeping coak in time with his thrusts. Seto cried out unable to control himself any longer and released all over him and Ryou. Seto's walls clamped down on Ryou and he in turn screamed, coming deep in the blue-eyed millionaire. Yami came a little later with a loud moan/shriek (A.N: dun ask) into Ryou. The three collapsed, into a pile (of sexy bishies), all breathing hard.  
"Seto-sama that was" Yami was cut off as an unusually loud voice that seem all too familiar. Not to mention it seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once.  
"Big brother!" Seto groaned why did that sound to familiar  
"Mokuba??"  
"Big brother!"  
"Wha?" Seto Kaiba said groggily opening his eyes to see he was not in a big bed and didn't have Ryou and Yami (A.N:;_;), but in Mokuba's black room.  
"Go have wet dreams in someone else's room!" Mokuba said now actually standing on the floor.  
Seto blushed deep red (A.N: KAWAII!!!!), mumbled something and ran out of the room.  
Mokuba looked at the desk Seto had previously vacated, to see one of HIS papers with a weirs symbol on it (that basterd). At closer inspection it was a tri-colored circle with Red on the top, white in the middle and blue at the bottom (A.N: and the whole point to this is revealed! ^.^ I proud).  
"Must not be important if he left it" Mokuba muttered still annoyed that Seto had coloured on HIS paper with HIS crayons. So he threw the paper away.  
  
EPILOG  
  
A maid was cleaning Mokuba's room (it gave her the creeps) when she came across the paper. Wondering what it was, she put it in her pocket and left. One day she saw an ad in the paper, some soft drink company named Pepsi needed a symbol, so she sold the one she found and got a lot of money quit being a maid and lived happily ever after.  
  
At the Kaiba Mansion  
  
The phone rang  
  
"Yes" aiba said  
"Hi Kaiba!!" a happy voice on the other line said " I'm having a party on Saturday want to come? Everyone will be there, me, Yami, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik"  
"hn, I'll be there" the person on the other line didn't see the grin that spread across Seto's (hot) face.  
"Kay by the way it's Yugi"  
"I figured as much de gozaru" Seto deadpanned (A.N: sorry couldn't help it this is something I say a lot)  
  
END Thanx to all that read and if you can, review but you wont stop my writing if you don't because I've got at least one loyal fan right?? 


End file.
